


The First One to See 'Em All

by TheQuantumQueer



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuantumQueer/pseuds/TheQuantumQueer
Summary: Anakin told his mother he'd be back for her. It happened a little sooner than he expected.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenReticule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenReticule/gifts).



Obi-Wan had never seen Yoda perturbed before, and it would have been vaguely upsetting even if the Master's ire had not been directed at him. Nevertheless, he remained calm. Showing his discomfort would accomplish nothing.

"Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Coucil does," said Yoda. "But! Agree with you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, we do not."

"Qui-Gon believed in him," Obi-Wan insisted. "I believe in Qui-Gon."

Yoda gave a huff. "The Chosen One, the boy is not. And beyond this, grave danger I fear in his training."

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council, if I must."

"Then made, your decision is, hmm? Stop you I will not, if you truly wish to leave the Order. Know only that once made, undone your resignation cannot be."

Obi-Wan froze.

"Leave you to meditate on this, I will. The will of the Force, you must seek."

As Yoda closed the door behind him, the Council chambers fell silent, and for the first time in all his years at the Temple, Obi-Wan thought of the room as empty.

He knew what he had to do.


	2. Anywhere But Here

Anakin came running as soon as the door opened. "Master Obi-Wan! Are you here to take me to the Temple to start my training?"

"Well..." Obi-Wan hesitated. "Sort of?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the Council refused to allow me to train you. You will not be joining the Jedi Order."

Anakin's face fell in disappointment for the briefest of moments before scrunching up in indignation. "So, what, I'm just going to live at the Temple and not learn anything? I bet they're going to expect me to work for them too. If I'm gonna be a slave I'd rather at least be with my mom."

"Patience, my young padawan," Obi-Wan admonished, silently giving himself the same reminder. "You will not be joining the Order, but I will train you. I gave my word on that, and I've just resigned from the Order to do so."

Anakin stared at him in disbelief. "You... You can do that? I thought once you're a Jedi you're a Jedi forever?"

"There's still a great deal for you to learn, but luckily there's plenty of time to learn it." Obi-Wan smiled. Come, pack your things, we're headed to the spaceport."

Anakin grabbed his bag from the couch. "I'm already packed. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here," said Obi-Wan. "Outside of the Temple, Coruscant is too loud and busy a place to learn what you need to know."

"Can we go to Tattooine?"

"Okay, almost anywhere. We can go there once you've learned to be still and let go."

"Alright, how about Malastare, then?"

"Um. I suppose? Why Malastare?"

"Back on Tattooine, Master Qui-Gon said they have podraces there. I'd like to see one."

"Malastare it is."


	3. A Tiny Ocean on the Land

"Master Obi-Wan, sir?"

"Yes, Anakin, what is it?"

"When you said we could go to Malastare, this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Birds and insects chirped above and around the two of them as they sat cross-legged on the forest floor.

"Patience, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "We will see a race soon enough. In the meantime, be mindful of the present. There is just as much excitement here as at a podrace, if you know how to look for it. Reach out with your mind and tell me what you feel."

Anakin took a deep breath in and out. "Everything is cold, but it doesn't think so. Some stuff is curious about us but most of it doesn't care."

"Good. Very good. What draws your attention most?"

"There's some... that can't be right, can it?"

Obi-wan tensed. Had he overlooked something that might traumatize the boy? "What do you see?"

"I'm sorry, Master, I just... There can't possibly be water just sitting around on the ground, can there?"

"Well, why don't we go have a look for ourselves?"

The two of them rose, and Anakin led the way out of the clearing. And kept leading the way. When they had been walking for almost 20 minutes, Obi-Wan started to worry. Had Anakin gotten himself lost? But no, the boy still had that determined look on his face that he had started with, like he could very clearly see his destination. And Obi-wan started to worry about that. He hadn't sensed any ponds nearby when they were meditating, so did that mean Anakin's senses were more attuned than his own? That couldn't be right, could it? He wondered if maybe Anakin might have just had that much raw power, and with a start he remembered the blood test that he had run for Qui-Gon back on Tattooine.

He forced himself to quiet his mind before he started to worry even more. Sure, his padawan was incredibly powerful, but even Master Yoda had been a padawan once, and someone had had to teach him. Sure, he had never had a student before, but every Master in the history of the Jedi Order had at one point taught their first padawan. Sure, he had only passed the Trials less than a week ago, but...

He forced himself to quiet his mind.

"There, Master! That's what I saw! It's like a tiny ocean, but on the land!"

Sure enough, just ahead of them was a small pond. 

"Your senses serve you well, Anakin."

"Thank you, Master. But what are those things moving around in it?"

"Those are called fish."

"Weird."


End file.
